


If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr NSFW Writing Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, King Loki, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: "If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?”





	If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?

You tried to keep quiet as your king caressed your folds slowly and teasingly. 

“Loki.” You protested. 

You were desperate. You’ve watched him walking all around with his king posture, talking to Asgard citizens, showing his power, all while merciless teasing you with his magic. you were dripping, and quivering for hours until he got enough mercy on you to dismiss everyone and take you to your chambers. 

“Loki, you know I hate when you tease.” You panted as his thumb caressed your clit, light as a feather. 

“I don’t know, darling. “ He licked his lips.  “If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?” 


End file.
